


Respect

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Friendship, Gen, Thanks, Trust, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: Queen Ramonda speaks with Agent Everett Ross about his positive impact on her children; King T'Challa and Princess Shuri. A little bonding and some fluff.(*random prompt from "ff.net" played out just because)





	Respect

As time slowly ticked on with Wakanda now opening its borders to other nations and now willing to allow outsiders to enter the country for the first times in its incredibly long and prosperous reign. While King T'Challa, the Black Panther and his younger sister, Princess Shuri, worked to build bridges of trust and communication in the United States of America, the Queen Mother, Ramonda, remained home to temporarily rule during her son's absence.

With the aid of Agent Everett Ross to act as liaison between Wakanda and the United States, an ally and friend to vouch for not only T'Challa but for the country of Wakanda in general, the progression and trust between America and Wakanda was smooth and peaceful.

Okoye, T'Challa's most fierce and loyal warrior, had become the official escort for Everett whenever he was required to visit Wakanda or speak personally with T'Challa.

But on this day it wasn't King T'Challa who wanted to speak with Everett, it was Queen Ramonda.

"Do you know why she wants to see me?" Everett asked Okoye in a timid but respectful tone as she piloted the craft through the Wakandan border and to its designated hangar near the palace.

"I do not." Okoye replied firmly, coldly as he focused on piloting. "From my perspective you should know why Queen Ramonda wants to speak with you, not I."

"Oh... Well." Everett crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat nervously. Okoye was one of the most intimidating people he had ever encountered, despite meeting and speaking with various officials from numerous organizations and teams. "I'm sure it's nothing crucial."

"If the Queen wishes to speak with you," Okoye almost reprimanded the agent as she readied the craft for landing. "then you must treat this meeting as if it is the most crucial of importance."

"Right..."

Okoye escorted Everett through the hangar and into the audience chamber where Queen Ramonda was waiting. Elders from the adjoined tribes were also sitting in wait as the group of wise leaders discussed the best course of action for the future prosperity of Wakanda.

"My Queen." Okoye announced her arrival with a confident tone and respectful bow. "Agent Ross as you've requested."

"Thank you Okoye." Ramonda was appreciative toward the courageous warrior. Unexpectedly she rose from her place on the throne and took a step toward the loyal guard and quiet agent standing a few feet behind her. "Agent Ross, thank you for coming."

Everett took a single step forward and smiled a little. "Of course. Is everything okay?"

"Please," Ramonda turned her attention to her other guests and addressed them with unparalleled dignity. "give us a moment in private."

While Okoye was still unwilling to trust Everett she did respect her Queen. Despite her own personal feelings she stepped aside and watched with her head held high as Queen Ramonda approached Everett and motioned for him to accompany her outside of the audience chamber.

Without evening thinking Everett offered his arm for Queen Ramonda to take as he let her guide him through the palace corridors until they reached the expanse of a massive, gorgeous garden located in the heart of the courtyard behind the palace itself.

"It is most beautiful here during the sunset." Ramonda stated as she and Everett walked through the massive field of wildflowers that bloomed with massive buds in vibrant color that Everett had never seen in America. "This is my favorite place in all of Wakonda. It is here that T'Chaka and I fell in love. It is here that I watched T'Challa take his first steps. And it is here when I told T'Chaka that I was carrying Shuri. I find much peace and happiness among the flowers."

"It really is beautiful here." Everett agreed as he and Ramonda stopped for a moment to admire the setting sun in the distance. "I'm glad I've been able to see so much in person. But I have to ask, Your Majesty, why did you ask me to come and see you? Is there something wrong?"

"No, Everett." She spoke honestly with a sweet, almost motherly tone. "Everything is good. And I wished to see you so that I can thank you in person."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For aiding my son and for guiding my daughter."

"Uh... your daughter?" Everett completely understood how he was able to help T'Challa, but as for Shuri he didn't quite understand her meaning. "Shuri saved my life. I'm not quite sure how being shot and taken to her lab could've helped _her_ out, but regardless I'm still grateful for everything she did for me."

"And it is that gratitude that has helped Shuri grow as a person."

"I... uh... I still don't understand."

"Let me explain," Ramonda turned so she could look Everett directly in his dark blue eyes. "Shuri has always been a brilliant child with terrific foresight. But there are times where T'Challa and I fear that she is too intelligent, too aware for own good."

"Was she depressed?"

"No. Not depressed. Isolated."

"She worked down in her lab to keep away from other people." Everett now understood what Ramonda was telling him. "And since she's still so young it's difficult for other people to take her a genius seriously, and I imagine being a princess would make it just as difficult for anyone to see her as the scientist and engineer she's become."

"Exactly." Ramonda's own eyes seemed to brighten as if a massive weight for lifted from her shoulders, or an emotional burden taken from her heart. "When you first met her you didn't see a teenage girl or a princess, you saw her as a person and treated her with respect. A respect that she had previously only known from just her family."

"Did... Did I really make that much of an impact on her?" Everett blushed a little at the remark. It wasn't often he spoke to teenagers, let alone geniuses who create magnificent technology that could change the world for the better.

"Yes. You listened to her, sought her guidance and trusted her knowledge when your life was on the line. To give her as much trust and respect as you do to her brother, the Black Panther, you give her a self confidence and an ability to see herself as the truly great woman she is destined to become. For this, I thank you deeply from my heart."

"You're... You're welcome."

"Everett," Ramonda took his hands and held them in her own with a gentle grace. "may I ask that you continue to look after my children when they are outside our borders?"

"Of course. T'Challa and Shuri are friends, I'd look after them even if you didn't ask me to. Same can be said about you, Nakia and anyone else who is loyal to T'Challa."

Ramonda nodded once before she leaned in to give Everett a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you my friend."

_**-The End** _


End file.
